Pirates of the Caribbean: A Curse Renewed
by LOTRwolf
Summary: (2 years later) When a sailor swept off to Isle de Muerta during a storm accidentally takes a peice of the stolen treasure, Barbossa returns with a new crew to reclaim the Black Pearl. This does not look good for Jack and the others.CP 12 UP
1. A Storm Brews

Pirates of the Caribbean: A Curse Renewed  
  
A/N: Woah, hello there! You know, at the moment I am writing THREE fanfics at once? And now here's another one!!!! But I just COULDN'T RESIST, because I just got this sudden inspiration . . . you know the feeling? No? All well, too bad. But the timing couldn't have been worse! Tomorrow for me is the first day of school, and I am most likely going to be busy . . . = ( But fear not! I WILL find time for my beloved fanfics! They . . . ARE beloved, right? Guys? Ok, nevermind. This takes place two years after the movie ends, just to tell ye. And, I own not the characters nor places, or any other stuff from Pirates of the Caribbean. Get it? Got it? Good. ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The black storm clouds overhead threatened the vessel swaying with the waves of the ocean as thunder could be heard in the distance. The sails were blowing and loose ropes swung with the movements of the ship.  
  
A man at the helm could be seen, looking despairingly at the change of weather and cursing his horrible luck. His ship was quite small, compared to others, and this was the reason he manned it alone. No other sailor he would permit to share his ship with him; it was HIS ship, and his alone. He was a fine sailor at that, and had his way with steering his own vessel when venturing out at sea.  
  
A strong wind picked up, causing the sails to blow even more wildly above him. He chose not to put the sails down, as he always did when a storm was brewing. He was a strange sailor too, to put it at that, and chose to do the opposite o' what other captains fared. His decisions alone helped him even in ways he didn't know himself, but he chose to leave it at a thought, as no one really would understand, let alone himself.  
  
More thunder rolled across the sky as a threat to the upcoming storm, about to descend upon the sailor as he cursed himself yet again on bad timing. No isles or cities or towns of the sort nearby, so he would have to wait this one out. If his ship could manage, which it always did. But one could never tell with the unexpected.  
  
Rain started to fall upon the deck of the man's ship, lightly at first, but then harder as it progressed to match the strength the wind put up. Waves started to crash into the boat, knocking it slightly to and fro.  
  
The now pounding rain lashed upon the wooden vessel, as the sailor tilted his hat so that the rain wouldn't wet his face, but to no avail. It grew steadily darker by the second, and soon the sailor had no sense of direction whatsoever as he tried to keep his ship under control.  
  
The boat lurched in every which way, but the man still clung on to the wheel. Wind sliced through his jacket and the cold bit at his skin, his face stinging with the cold and rain.  
  
'When will this accursed storm end?' thought the man venomously as the waves continued to crash upon the sides of the wooden vessel, still keeping his position at the helm steady.  
  
As his thought passed through his mind, the wind seemed to die down and the rain became less harsh. The sailor squinted in front of him, hoping to see land anywhere near. To his glorious luck, there was an island straight ahead, and he made a course to make burg at the isle and perhaps find some shelter until the storm passed.  
  
The sailor had tied up his ship as best he could in the continuous rain. He had found what appeared to be a great cave where he had stopped at the island, and so he got into a small rowboat off the side of his ship and made his way into the cave, looming dark and forbidding.  
  
Once inside, he found a small canal leading into the heart of the cave, but there was hardly any light to see by, and so the man did not notice the small piles of gold trinkets laying on the rocks around him.  
  
He found a shore area and pulled up his rowboat onto the rocky platform. There was a small hole where a greater room led beyond, and once he passed through to the great cave, he gasped audibly.  
  
Gold was everywhere; treasure and jewels and gold and silver . . . Piled high in great mounds or sitting upon rocks or strewn across the floor, chests with valuables of a man's dire wish . . . All there for the taking.  
  
Any man who would stumble across this grand a treasure would immediately thought one thing: it was his. But this man, and a very peculiar one at that, did not find himself thinking such a thing. In fact, the thought barely entered his mind. He did not sail the seas in search for treasure; he did so because of his love of the sea, his passion for sailing. Unless it was in a storm, of course. No, this man had no intention of taking this treasure.  
  
He walked forward, taking in the sight around him. How grand and kingly this treasure looked! And how could it just be lying here, just waiting for the day when someone would raid the caves and be rich? The man thought this odd, but paid no more attention to the matter.  
  
As he stepped into the middle of the cave, he spotted something up ahead. A huge golden chest, that seemed to shine ever so slightly, stood upon a vast mound of random and assorted treasures and trinkets. It stood alone, the lid firmly closed atop it, and gave off a slight ominous feel.  
  
The man climbed the mound of trinkets and valuables to examine the chest. He took a good look at it until deciding to open the lid just a bit. He slid some off the chest and gaped as many gold coins came into view. He slid the lid completely off and ran a hand through the coins, feeing them through his fingers.  
  
He picked one up and examined the golden piece. It was gold alright, and felt light to hold. Engraved upon the coin, front and back, was a skull, a skull which reminded him of a pirates' flag. He frowned slightly as he scrutinized the coin further.  
  
Behind him, the man heard a small noise of rustling and quickly spun around. This wasn't a cove for a pirate, was it? But when he turned around there was naught there but the treasure laying about the cave . . . The sailor frowned as he vaguely put the coin in his pocket, unaware at that time doing so.  
  
'The worst of the storm should be over by now,' thought the man as he made his way back through the cave to get back to his rowboat. 'I'll sail to the next town I can find and load up on supplies there.'  
  
He found the rowboat and started to head back for his ship. He followed the canal out into the open, seeing now that the storm was indeed over, yet clouds still hung threateningly in the sky. He rowed out to where his ship was docked . . . only, his ship was not there.  
  
The man started to panic . . . His ship, his beloved ship was gone! He had no choice now; he had to row to the next town he could find, even if it was without his ship.  
  
In the city of Don Barnez, two port men stood watching for any ship that would want to dock. They chattered and shared hearty laughs, as a small rowboat passed into the harbor. They stared interestingly at it . . . what was a rowboat all on its lonesome doing drifting in from the ocean?  
  
The men stared harder and were utterly surprised to see that there was a man in the rowboat, obviously unconscious. They rushed to wade into the water and they dragged the boat onto shore near the docks. Supporting the man between them, they dragged him to where he could be awakened to tell them who he was and how he found himself in his strange predicament.  
  
A/N: I bet you all can guess where that cave was, right? Hmm? Huh? Can ya? Uh, maybe. I dunno. Anyways, this is only a beginning chapter, so I'm gonna get to Jack and whatnot in the next chapter, so don't worry, mate. Ah, Captain Jack Sparrow is my favorite character in PotC!!! He just . . . rocks. He's awesome. So, I hope, even though this IS only the beginning chapter, you readers could leave Reviews, if you'd be so kind. Savvy? 


	2. At the Faithful Bride

Pirates of the Caribbean: A Curse Renewed  
  
A/N: Hello there and how do you do? Ok, sorry, won't get formal. Err . . . whatever. So finally I can get the characters that we all love SO much into the story! Huzzah! But Will and Elizabeth come later, sorry. Jack is in this chapter, though. YEAH, JACK!!! Sorry. But I just LOVE HIM!!! Err, not in and Orlando Bloom fangirl way, but in a 'he's my favorite character hands down and he is incredibly awesome so there.' *sticks out tongue* Ok, read the chapter! I will not waste your time anymore . . .  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
In a deserted alleyway, hidden almost completely in shadows, a nervous-looking man was walking with his shoulders hunched, looking left and right for any 'visitors' that could suddenly appear.  
  
The alleyway stopped, leading into the streets of the city. Loud, boisterous noises could plainly be heard: laughing, singing, yelling, and who knew what else. People, drunken people mostly, ran through the streets, calling back mates or yelling cowardice to fearful opponents, or just simply intoxicated men chasing after undefended women.  
  
The nervous-looking man now stepped out of the shadows and made his way through the raucous crowd to reach his destination: a tavern called The Faithful Bride.  
  
He swung the door open and ducked suddenly as a chair flew past his head, colliding with the wall and breaking into wooden pieces and splinters. Men were noisily fighting and drinking, one minute sharing a joke with his fellows, the next sending a punch into their faces. Lovely.  
  
He looked around the room and spotted a man sitting in the corner. He wore clothes that might have well seen better days, ripped slightly and a tad dirty. He wore a jacket on top of his white shirt, and a bandolier was strapped across his chest. At his belt hung an assortment of objects, such as a sword, a pistol, and a small black object which might have been a compass. His dark hair was braided and matted with dreadlocks, and beads and trinkets hung from them. His beard was in a similar fashion, with two small braids with beads dangling from his chin. He was leaning back in his chair with his boots on the table, a pint of rum in his hand. His three- cornered hat was tilted so that it covered the rest of the man's face.  
  
The nervous man, finding who he was looking for, walked to the table cautiously. He was soon standing at the table, directly across from the rum- consuming scallywag.  
  
The other man lifted up his hat with his hand and stared at the newcomer with intense brown, kohl-lined eyes. He flashed a metallic grin.  
  
"So Ian, you got me message," said the Captain.  
  
"Aye, that I did," replied the nervous-looking man now known as Ian, drawing up a chair and sitting down opposite of Jack.  
  
"So you probably already know about me business here," continued Jack with his slightly gruff voice.  
  
"Aye," repeated Ian as he nodded his head. "You'd be wantin' ter know 'bout the rumors, I reckon?"  
  
"You reckon well," replied Jack as he flashed a roguish smile.  
  
Ian nodded his head again, slowly. "Well, ye heard most o' the rumors by now I'd imagine . . ."  
  
"Aye, I have," Jack responded with a more serious tone.  
  
"Well, what ye'd be hearin' is true, m' 'fraied. What they be saying about Barbossa bein' back alive and all . . . 's true."  
  
Jack nodded thoughtfully as he stared into his rum tankard. "So . . . how did come that Barbossa really IS back? How could that happen, I mean, I shot the bloody fool through the chest!"  
  
"Ah, well, now . . . That be the part ye have NOT heard 'bout . . ."  
  
Jack leaned in curiously.  
  
"Well, I reckon I'll start at the beginning, then. You heard of that nutter of a sailor, Red Warren?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Aye, heard tale he's one of the strangest lot to sail on a ship."  
  
Ian smiled. "Aye, but no sailor be as crazy as ye, Jack."  
  
The Captain grinned, showing his golden teeth. "I'll take that as a complement."  
  
"So anyways, as I be sayin' . . . Ye been to the city of Don Bardez, I imagine, what with ye sailin' off with ye ship? It be said that naught a fortnight ago the dock men found ol' Red, unconscious and all in a rowboat, driftin' in with the tide into Don Bardez."  
  
Jacks lifted an eyebrow. "I thought old Red never went anywheres without his ship? Manned it alone, didn't 'e?"  
  
"Aye, it's true . . . so that be what makes this situation funny, see? Not humor type, mind."  
  
"I know what you mean, Ian. Carry on."  
  
"Aye . . . so anyways, once they'd taken 'im inside and all, and once he awakened, he kept mumblin' on 'bout his ship bein' stolen and havin' to come back all that way with just his rowboat."  
  
"All the way from where?" inquired Jack.  
  
"Why, tis said it be the cursed Isle de Muerta. You would know ye- self 'bout that place, eh?"  
  
"Aye, you heard o' me latest tale, then," Jack said with a slight smile.  
  
"It be true I did, and so ye'd not be surprised by this. When ol' Red was taken into the city, they found a coin all tucked nice and safe within his pockets. And what's more, it has that skull ye pirates fancy so much carved upon its surface and all."  
  
Jack frowned and looked a bit harder at the man sitting across from him. If he could place a guess, which he did, he would guess above anything that that coin was none other than one of the 882 identical pieces of the cursed treasure of Cortez . . . and he knew that anyone that removed even a single piece from that chest from the caves of Isle de Muerta would be punished . . . in other words, they would be cursed. When they moved into the moonlight, they would transform into living skeletons, to be deprived of the things that a normal man could do: to taste food, to feel the spray of the ocean upon your face, all the pleasure a man needed . . . would be gone. They would be neither living nor dead.  
  
"The treasure of Cortez . . ." Jack said slowly. Ian nodded.  
  
"Aye, that be the one. O' course, the folk 'round Don Barnez don't know. Don't believe in that curse whohaa, they say. But I knows better than to snap my fingers under such a thing. This be real, Jack."  
  
"But . . . If you take a coin from the chest, your supposed to be cursed . . ."  
  
"Aye, and cursed he is."  
  
Jack gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Oh, but the folk in ol' Barnez know naught a thing. Keeps to himself, never ventures outta the room they be givin' him to stay in at a tavern that was hospitable 'nough to take him in. Say he's still trying to get o're the loss of his ship, but we knows better."  
  
"Uh huh . . ." Jack murmured, thinking about this situation intently. "So . . . how does it come to be that Barbossa is back?"  
  
"Ah, well ye see, ol' Red stole a piece from the chest, didn' he?"  
  
Jack nodded, eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"Well, if another shall soul removes a piece while another who was already cursed died, you know, ALL the way, then the one who took the treasure shall reawaken those who were cursed before. So that means . . ."  
  
"Barbossa," Jack finished softly. "But what about his old crew? I heard he's gotten his hands on another tumble of idiots who call themselves sailors."  
  
"It be true. But, ye see, his original crew were hanged, weren' they?"  
  
"Ah, yes. But you said that if they DID die, than they would come back?"  
  
"Yes, but ye see, Barbossa was the one 'bove his crew to 'ave held the curse the longest. Plus, he was the first to die when the curse was lifted. I'm sure his original crew will eventually come back, but not anytime soon, I reckon."  
  
Jack nodded. Well, this was a bit of news for him. Of course, he HAD heard the rumors of Barbossa being back with a new crew, but he didn't know whether to believe them or not. After all, if you were to have shot someone and had witnessed them dying, you would assume that they would STAY DEAD . . . But it seemed that Barbossa had other plans.  
  
"So . . . is that all the news ye be needin', Jack?" Ian asked the pirate.  
  
"Aye, that be all. Thank ye, Ian. By the way . . . where d'you hear of these things, anyways?"  
  
"Well . . . let's just say I 'ave . . . err . . . me ways."  
  
Jack grinned and he got up from the table, swaying slightly, inclined his head to the man, and walked out of the tavern.  
  
A/N: Explanations, explanations . . . do not worry, me hearties! The adventure is abound, and will be upon us soon! So get ready to board . . . Erm, sorry, thinking of something else . . . So anyways, I don't know whether my explanation of the curse being renewed was good enough or not. Probably lousy . . . but if you DID like it, then why don't you go ahead and tell me in a Review? I would really like to get lots of Reviews on this story, (but I'm not expecting any NOW on account of I have only TWO CHAPTERS!), but just go ahead and Review if ye have somethin' to say. Just state yer opinion of the story so far, that be all! So for now, I am off! Arrr!!! *brandishes cutlass* Now go walk the plank! Err . . . I mean, send me Reviews!!! 


	3. Setting Sail

A/N: Yay yay yay here the third chapter be. What's funny about this is that I wrote the first half of it in math class . . . LOL. Nothing better to do, so . . . Anyways, I don't know nothin' . . . I mean, I don't own anything . . . yeah . . . that's what I meant . . . So just read the chapter, mates!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow, legendary rogue pirate and captain of the Black Pearl, walked leisurely down the streets of Tortuga. He walked as if in a drunken manner, hips swaying slightly and hands portrayed in front of him; it was a comical sight.  
  
He was unfazed by the shouts and drunken people jeering as he passed. He knew these streets well, and the sight of disorder and rambunctious-ness was welcoming to him. He breathed in deep the smell of tobacco and alcohol and smiled, heading towards the docks.  
  
The noise dimmed slightly as he approached the docks, shadowy now in the dark night, away from the bright lights of the city.  
  
Jack strolled up to a large ship, grand and majestic, rocking ever so slightly up and down from the incoming tide. He grinned as he boarded his ship: the Black Pearl, his one and only love.  
  
Once on board, he was greeted by two of his crewmembers: Gibbs and Anna-Maria.  
  
"Everythin' alright while I was gone?" Jack asked them unnecessarily.  
  
"Aye captain, we had no trouble," replied Gibbs.  
  
"Well, that's always good to hear," said Jack, stalling a bit for time. Anna-Maria sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"So . . . are the rumors true or not? Is Barbossa really . . . really back?" she asked him.  
  
Jack looked at her for a few seconds, and then slowly nodded.  
  
"Aye, they be true."  
  
"Mary Mother o' God . . ." Gibbs murmured. Anna-Maria looked anxious.  
  
"But I had thought, captain . . . that you'd be killin' ol' Barbossa years ago?"  
  
"Two years ago precisely, Mr. Gibbs," corrected Jack. "And yes, I thought I had, but I guess Barbossa didn't wish ter be sent down to Davey Jones' Locker."  
  
"But then what are we to do, captain?" asked Anna-Maria uncertainly.  
  
"Hmm . . . I was thinkin' a few plans over in me head, so let me consolidate over them with Mr. Gibbs here until we make a decision. Savvy?"  
  
"Aye, captain," both the pirates responded. Anna-Maria went to check on the ropes securing the boat to the docks, as Gibbs followed the captain into Jack's cabin. Once inside with the door properly shut, Gibbs turned to Jack.  
  
"So, what be these plans you say ye got brewing in yer head of yours?" Gibbs asked him.  
  
"Only a few, but possibly enough to chose a right course," Jack replied, sitting in his favorite chair.  
  
"We will be settin' sail to Port Royal, then? Fer Will and Miss Elizabeth?"  
  
"That's one of the plans, yes . . ." said Jack thoughtfully. "Because if Barbossa is on the loose again, then that would mean that they could be put into danger. On the other hand, Barbossa would probably not put a thought to it and skip them completely . . . but I don't want to be makin' a bet on that. But for the main course, however, I plan to sail to Don Barnez in search of a sailor named Red Warren . . . Interesting one, he is . . . But in any case, that's what I plan to do. Barbossa could set course to Don Barnez as well, hearin' about Red and all, so we have to set the best course to get there before he does."  
  
Gibbs nodded. He was sure that Jack, however crazy most people thought he was, would come up with a good enough plan. He stood in the cabin as Jack pondered over his thoughts. A long silence passed. Finally, Jack, seeming to make up his mind, jumped up from his chair.  
  
"Well, I've made up me mind. I shall set a course for Port Royal first to collect our old friends, and then it's straight to Don Barnez."  
  
"Aye captain, that sounds fair enough. Shall I tell the rest o' the crew?"  
  
"No, I believe I shall break the news of Barbossa to them along with the new plans." Jack headed for the door and opened it, stepping out into the cool night air, Gibbs right behind him.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs, go and tell the crew to meet me out on deck," Jack instructed Gibbs. Gibbs nodded and went off to find the crew.  
  
A few moments later, Jack's crew was lined up in front of him, all awaiting the news. Jack stood before them, and they hushed their talk as he addressed his crew.  
  
"Now, I suppose you're all wondering about the Barbossa issue that has come up." Nods and murmurs greeted him.  
  
"Well then, I guess it is my business to tell you . . . Barbossa really is out and about again."  
  
The pirates in front of him groaned and shouted their dismay.  
  
"Shiver me timbers!" Cotton's parrot squawked. Jack waited until they had calmed down a bit and resumed talking.  
  
"Now, what I plan to do is to rush over to the little city of Don Barnez, where we will be picking up a passenger, if we get there in time . . . but before that we need to make a little side trip to Port Royal first."  
  
"Port Royal!" many of the crewmembers shouted. "But, we thoughts you'd never return there, seein' as how you nearly got hanged, captain!"  
  
"Aye, it be true, I never really thought so meself that I'd be in Port Royal again . . . at least with that bloody Commodore Norrington still around . . . But no, this is a life or death situation, men, I am afraid to say."  
  
There were a few murmurs at this, but Jack paid no heed to it.  
  
"So weigh anchor, hoist the sails, and get ready to depart . . . we sail to Port Royal with all speed!"  
  
A/N: Yay, Will and Elizabeth come into the story soon. Well, almost. Probably . . . Naw, they'll be comin' into the story, me hearties! Don' 'cha worry 'bout that! But anyways, go ahead and Review if ye wants to, (and if you want to keep your life). Well, I'm off to filch and sack! So until I get the next chapter posted, be good little pirates and pillage and plunder! I mean . . . Erm . . . nevermind. 


	4. A Reunion Between Old Friends

A/N: YAY I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE TWO TOWERS FINALLY CAME OUT ON VIDEO, HUZZAH!!! HOORAY!!! I am happy . . . but anyways, you didn't come for LotR, you came for PotC . . . or did you? In any case, go ahead and read yer bloody heads off! Err, not literally . . . Oh, and I do not own a thing. Yeah. I don't. No. Never. Nuh uh. Nope. Even though I want to . . . No. NOW READ THE CHAPTER!!! Oh, and thanks jackfan2 for your awesome Reviews. And you know why I can easily do the character of Captain Jack Sparrow? Uh, I think I know . . . Oh, yeah: my friends told me that I act, talk, and even LOOK JUST LIKE him!!! Well, I guess it's true. I can't help being roguish . . . And stuff. BUT JUST READ THE FRIGGING CHAPTER ALREADY!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Will Turner gazed out the window of his new house that he now lived in with Elizabeth. The couple was now happily married, and living a peaceful life.  
  
Peaceful, until the rumors started . . .  
  
The hushed whispers and frantic voices stating that Barbossa was back and alive again had come naught too long ago. It was quite a sight to see the atmosphere of Port Royal, so quiet and happy, change to one that was tense and frantic. Those who didn't put a thought to the matter when the rumors started now found themselves anxious and timid as well . . .  
  
Will and Elizabeth, who had of course heard the rumors, didn't know whether to believe them or not. I mean, they had fought Barbossa themselves and knew somewhat of what he was capable of . . . Yet, they had also witnessed firsthand Jack shooting Barbossa, and Barbossa's body falling onto the mound of treasure . . .  
  
But that was only two years ago. Will and Elizabeth had settled down when they had gotten back to Port Royal; after Jack's execution escape, that is. They had gotten married only half a year later, and had found a home that was just right for them to live in. Not too big, like the Governor's manor, but not too small, either. Will still held up his job as a blacksmith, although now he owned the blacksmith's shop instead of being an apprentice. Will and Elizabeth had indeed lived a happy and peaceful life. But only for a while, that is, before the rumors started.  
  
Will watched as the sky turned from a dark red of the sunset to an ever growing dark blue, and soon stars were visible overhead. He heard a voice behind him.  
  
"Will? What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked her husband softly, coming to sit next to him at the window.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Just looking at the stars."  
  
"You've been sitting here for an hour, Will. Is there something wrong?"  
  
Will looked at Elizabeth. He sighed a little.  
  
"Well, it's just that . . . I guess I'm a little worried. About the rumors, if they're real or not. Because, if they are . . . then, I don't really know what will happen."  
  
Elizabeth nodded knowingly. It was true, they would not really have a clue as what to do if Barbossa came looking for them . . . But she also knew that Will was worried about Jack. If Barbossa was alive, then he would want to recapture his ship. And at that moment it was in possession of the roguish pirate captain . . . So that could mean that Barbossa would most likely go after Jack.  
  
They sat at the window for a few more moments, until Elizabeth finally said,  
  
"Come Will, let's get some sleep."  
  
Will nodded and followed her to the bedroom.  
  
* * *  
  
"So captain, how're ye planin' on dockin' the ship?" Gibbs asked Jack, who was at the helm. Port Royal lay in front of them, after a day's hard sailing. But now the trouble was . . . Where the heck would they dock the ship? The last time Jack was here, he was almost hanged by the Commodore, and he didn't want to be doing that again. And the Pearl would definitely strike people into thinking that it was probably Barbossa or something . . . So this was tough.  
  
"Hmm . . ." Jack looked around the city and thought of any good places to remain hidden.  
  
"I can see a section of the city that ain't too reserved . . ." said Jack slowly. "If we could make port there, then I doubt that anyone could see the Pearl here . . . If we just stow it somewhere behind those rocks near it, then I'm sure we could even make good time to find Will and Elizabeth."  
  
Gibbs nodded. "Aye captain, I'll inform the crew."  
  
As Gibbs walked off, Jack steered the ship in the direction he had spotted that was perfect for hiding the vessel. It was the middle of the night anyway, so they most likely would not be spotted. He hoped.  
  
* * *  
  
Will heard a crash downstairs. The first thought that came into his mind was robbers, and so he opened his eyes. Elizabeth was soundly sleeping next to him, so apparently she had not heard the noise. He slowly he lifted himself off the bed, careful not to wake her. He grabbed a dagger that was under the bed, retrieved a candle, lit it, and made his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.  
  
He walked with his back to the wall as he inched forward to the room where he had heard the noise, placing himself right next to the door.  
  
"Bloody table . . ." came a voice from inside the room. Will thought that he had heard that voice before . . .  
  
He took a deep breath and jumped into the room, flashing his dagger at the intruder. A shadowy figure of a person could be seen, standing amongst the wreckage of a toppled table. It freezed when Will cascaded into the room, tense and alert. The figure had an odd stance . . . Where had Will seen it before? And then suddenly, it clicked.  
  
"Jack?" asked Will slowly and uncertainly, drawing closer to the shadowy figure until his face became visible in the candlelight. The man grinned a roguish, metallic smile at Will.  
  
"Nice ta' see you again, Will," said Jack as he looked with amusement at Will's shocked face.  
  
"Jack! I can't believe . . . But why'd . . . And how . . . Elizabeth will be so shocked!" he finally managed to get out.  
  
"Speakin' of the little lady, I suggest you go and wake her so that we can get out of here," Jack responded, now sounding a bit serious.  
  
"What? You're taking us somewhere?" asked Will, surprised even more. "But why? Jack . . . Are the rumors true? Is he back?"  
  
Jack looked at Will for a moment before answering, "Aye lad, that he is. So that is why I need you two out of here as fast as I can, savvy?"  
  
Will nodded and left the room hurriedly, leaving Jack to murmur to himself while trying to upright the table he had stumbled upon, cursing as it merely fell over again. Will ran back into the room shortly after, followed by a flustered looking Elizabeth.  
  
"Jack! Oh my goodness it's been so long!"  
  
"Actually love, it's only been a couple years," replied Jack distractedly as he led the way from the open window, which was most likely the way in which he came in.  
  
"Will said something about taking us somewhere?" Elizabeth asked him.  
  
"That's right. Barbossa is back, just like those rumors you've been hearing I imagine, so you'll have to come with me on the Pearl."  
  
"But can't we get some of our things?"  
  
"No, we have to leave now."  
  
"Jack, why can't we just grab a few things?" inquired Will, supporting his wife. Jack sighed.  
  
"Fine! But be quick, we haven't got all night!"  
  
A few minutes later they were coming out of the house through the open window Jack had used to slip in.  
  
"Why did we have to use the window?" Elizabeth asked him.  
  
"Less chance of being spotted. Now, we have to be quick. The Pearl is resting just off shore behind some rocks over on the east side of the city, so we should get there in good time."  
  
Will and Elizabeth nodded and followed Jack through many hidden ways and alleys. Soon they were upon the shore, but they couldn't see the ship anywhere.  
  
Jack waded into the water until it was up to his waist, and stopped. Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances. Was Jack becoming the mad pirate some people thought he was?  
  
And then, from behind a foundation of rocks, came into view the Black Pearl, gently coming towards them.  
  
Once on board, Will and Elizabeth took a look around. They remembered the Pearl well . . . Only now it was patched up, with white sails instead of black torn ones. They smiled, despite the fact of why they were on the ship in the first place.  
  
Jack was soon at the helm once more, as Gibbs walked up to the couple.  
  
"Hello again, Will! Miss Elizabeth!" Gibbs greeted them. They said hello to their old friend as the Black Pearl pulled out into the ocean, now on its way to Don Barnez.  
  
"I don't suppose you can tell us a little more about what's going on here?" Elizabeth asked him. Will nodded.  
  
"Aye, figured ye wanted to hear 'bout it. Follow me, I'll show ye to yer cabins."  
  
A/N: Chapter four, there ye be! Will and Elizabeth are in the story now, yay. BUT JACK IS BETTER!!! *clears throat as Orlando Bloom/ Legolas fangirls slowly advance, showing off their weapons* So . . . Uh . . . Yeah. Anyways, please send plenty of Reviews so that I don't have to sic my Nazgul upon you! Thank you! *takes out Aragorn sword (which I really do have) and tries to keep back the rabid OB/Legolas fangirls* GET AWAY YOU VILE THINGS!!!! 


	5. Search Parties

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, but I am a little preoccupied with high school and whatnot . . . Also, I just finished my first fanfic, 'A New World.' So now I gotta work on this! But seriously, go and look at some of my other fanfics if ye wants to. But anyways, I do not own the freakin' Pirates of the Caribbean . . . YOU HAPPY, DISNEY?!?!! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!!!! AHHH!!!!!!! *looks around nervously while clearing throat* Yes . . . Heheh . . . Anyways . . . Go ahead and read the latest chapter! AND DON'T EVEN THINK THE WORD PARLAY! . . . Sorry, had to do it . . .  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The sky was set a fiery crimson and gold as the sun set on their third day out at sea. Now in the distance the crew of the Black Pearl could see the land ahead, which no doubt was the city of Don Barnez.  
  
Jack could be seen at the helm of the ship, a grin sliding onto his face, happy that he had made good time, and hopefully they'd be arriving before Barbossa did.  
  
Will and Elizabeth had been told everything that Ian had told Jack on their visit to Tortuga, and they were ready to be facing another adventure on the horizon. Will now ran up the steps on the deck, joining Jack at the wheel.  
  
"Is that it?" Will asked him, looking in the direction the captain was looking.  
  
"Aye, that be the city of Don Barnez. A bit like your Port Royal, in a sense . . . Not another Tortuga type o' place, I'm afraid to say," replied Jack with a slight look of disappointment. "But here is where we shall be making port, nonetheless. We will need to be finding a sailor by the name of Red Warren . . . Or, old Red, as some call him."  
  
"Why, is he old?"  
  
"Naw, people just call 'im that because it has a certain ring to it," Jack stated matter-of-factly. Will looked a bit confused, but Jack called over Anna-Maria to take the wheel as he sauntered down to the lower deck, as Will followed.  
  
"So this Red Warren . . . He took a piece from the treasure, right?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"So then . . . He IS cursed, isn't he?"  
  
"Mr. Turner, is this leading anywhere?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering, since he has the curse . . . Aren't people getting suspicious?"  
  
"You know, I thought we had covered all of this a few days ago? You always were a bit daft . . ." Jack responded absentmindedly, tugging on a few loose ropes and securing the ship to be put into dock by nightfall. Will just rolled his eyes and looked to the horizon. As he was looking out, Elizabeth walked on deck from downstairs where their cabins were situated.  
  
"Will! Are we close yet?" she asked him. He responded by pointing to the ever approaching land in front of them.  
  
"Oh, good . . ." she replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"Governor, how are you this fine day?"  
  
"Splendid, thank you, Commodore. Have you been to see my daughter and young Mr. Turner?"  
  
"No sir, I have not."  
  
"Huh . . . Well this is odd . . ."  
  
Commodore Norrington of Port Royal looked at Governor Swann with some confusion.  
  
"What's odd, sir?"  
  
"Well, you see, there's been no word of my daughter nor my son-in-law for two days now . . ."  
  
"And how did you come across that, sir?"  
  
"Well, young Will owns the blacksmith's shop, and there's been a few complaints of the blacksmith not being in to see to work."  
  
The Commodore frowned. This was indeed odd. But then an idea came to him.  
  
"Sir, you don't suppose that they thought the rumors true, do you?"  
  
The Governor opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it again and looked as if thinking over what he said.  
  
"You don't suppose-?"  
  
"We wouldn't want to jump to conclusions, but for now I'll have my men search the port, but if not here . . .?"  
  
"Then I wish you and your men to sail out at once to find them!" the Governor said with a look of concern.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here she is gentlemen- AND ladies, and ladies!" said Jack with a threatening look from Anna-Maria and Elizabeth. "The city of Don Barnez. Not a very lively city, like Tortuga, which is more to my taste . . . But in any case, there she be, and we set to find the sailor by the name o' Red Warren. Throw the ropes to the side, make way for port!"  
  
The crew busied themselves in bringing the ship in while Jack stood at the railing of his ship with Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"So Jack, where do you plan to find him? I mean, this port looks fairly small, but do you even know where he was residing?" Elizabeth asked him.  
  
"My friend o' mine named Ian, who told me all this valuable information, mind, said that he was taken into a tavern when he was washed onto shore. I believe he told me the name o' the place was The Gliding Dove. Egh, horrible name for a pub if I do say so meself . . . Too innocent- sounding. . . But in any case, that's where we're going to be looking first."  
  
The crew had made it into the port, and Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and Gibbs were strolling down the night-strewn streets of Don Barnez, keeping an eye open for a sign of The Gliding Dove. It wasn't too long before they stood in front of the doors leading into the tavern.  
  
Once they entered, they saw that Jack was right: It was NOTHING like Tortuga. The men in here were clean-looking, and there was a huge drop in the volume level. There was no raucous fighting or partying or anything . . . Very dull for Jack, who gazed around the room in a slightly offended bored manner.  
  
He waltzed up to the barkeeper, no doubt the owner of the tavern. As he walked past the tables, the very few men inside the pub looked at Jack and the others with a strange look. Many of them actually got up and left, and the barkeeper looked at them with an ill-favored look.  
  
"'Scuse me, old man," began Jack, placing an arm on the wooden surface of the bar. "But ye wouldn't be knowin' where Ol' Red Warren is, do ye?"  
  
The barkeeper looked at Jack curiously before asking, "And what business is it of yours to be demanding to see him?"  
  
"Because I have urgent business with him, and if I'm not taken to him now, then there shall be some hell to pay, savvy?"  
  
The barkeeper now looked a bit frightened, and so he showed them up to a room along a hallway at the top of a flight of stairs and left them as soon as possible.  
  
"Jack, I don't think it wise for you to be threatening him . . ." Will began, but Jack paid him no heed.  
  
"Now, he might be in some sort of . . . Well . . . I don't really know, but most likely in a bad mood and a bit scared, so don't be frightenin' him, savvy?"  
  
The group looked at him incredulously. Sure, HE could threaten the barman . . .  
  
Jack slowly turned the handle and opened the door. He stepped inside as the rest followed, keeping a wary eye.  
  
But Red Warren wasn't there. In fact, not a soul was in the room. But it had looked as if there had been a struggle of some kind: sheets were tangled all over the floor, a table was upturned, a lamp had smashed, and pieces of paper were on the floor, blowing across the room from a breeze coming through the open window.  
  
"We're too bloody late! It looks as if Barbossa got here before us," Jack said angrily, but at that moment there were shouts from downstairs and many footsteps could be heard thundering up the stairs.  
  
A/N: What could it be, what could it be?!?!?! Uh, yeah. Sorry. There be a cliff! Hahaha! I am evil!!! But anyways, if ye'd be so kind, please Review. . . . . REVIEW, GOD DAMNIT! *throws the blunted axe at whatica and misses her head only by a centimeter*  
  
Whatica: HEY!!!  
  
Shut up, why don't'cha?!?!? Buy anyways, I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as possible, so stay tuned!  
  
Whatica: YOU ALMOST HIT ME IN THE FACE!!!  
  
Dude, it's a freakin' blunted axe, for crying out loud!!!  
  
Whatica: Oh yeah . . .  
  
*sighs and takes out sword* 


	6. A Little RunIn

A/N: Here lay the cursed chapter! I mean . . . The 6th chapter! Yeah . . . Anyways . . . You know what really sucks? At the moment, while I'm typing this, I can't go onto the internet! ARGH!!!!!!!! PLUS my E-MAIL ain't workin'! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *tries to regain composure* So . . . Just read the chapter, ye sea-mangy barnacles! BE OFF AND LET ME BE!!! And I do not own the bloody Pirates of the Caribbean. Great, just RUIN MY DAY why don't ya?  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Oh, is the party starting now?" Jack asked innocently as the shouts became louder.  
  
"That doesn't sound like drunken men . . ." Will began nervously.  
  
"Aye, that it doesn't," agreed Gibbs as he looked almost frantically around the room, as if looking for a way to escape. Jack remembered the open window.  
  
He hurried over to it and looked down. The window wasn't terribly high up; they would be able to slip out and head back to the Pearl; but then something caught his eye.  
  
A few soldiers were running towards the tavern, shouting orders as a few doors from the houses nearby opened and the people stepped out to see what all the noise was about.  
  
"Bloody redcoats!" Jack mumbled, and as soon as the words left his mouth, they heard the doors in the hallway outside being crashed open, and some yells from both the soldiers and the occupants in the rooms they barged through could distinctly be heard.  
  
"Everyone through the window! Take that back alleyway there and follow it to the docks. Be sure to get to the Pearl unnoticed!" Jack told them, as Will and Elizabeth hurried forward.  
  
Will grasped the window's ledge, and lowered himself until it was safe to drop down. Elizabeth shortly followed, Will extending his arms out to catch her. Gibbs went next, the crashing from the hallway getting louder, and as his head disappeared from sight the wooden door leading into the room banged open as Jack quickly closed the window. Soldiers poured into the room, pointing their riffles straight at Jack.  
  
"Well, gentlemen!" said Jack cheerfully. "How are you this fine . . . night, as it were?"  
  
"Don't you get cocky with us!" shouted a rather large soldier in the front.  
  
"Me? Cocky? Never!" pleaded Jack as the soldiers sneered at him.  
  
"Where are the others?" demanded the same soldier.  
  
"Others? Why, I don't see any other person in this here room 'cept for you and your gents here."  
  
"Don't be a smart aleck!" yelled the soldier, spraying spit into Jack's face. "I know you had mates when you came in here, ol' Dil down there says so! There was reports of pirates here the other day, looking for ol' Red Warren, and then yous come gallabanting in here demanding to see him, too. I ain't a moron."  
  
'You sure act like one,' thought Jack bitterly. The soldier looked Jack over.  
  
"And there be no doubt mistaking you for a pirate, but just to be sure . . ."  
  
The soldier walked up to Jack and roughly grabbed his arm, pulling up the sleeve of Jack's shirt to reveal a large "P," which was the pirate brand, and a tattoo of a sparrow flying across a sunset.  
  
"Yes, you are a pirate all right. Jack Sparrow, I presume?"  
  
"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, if ye don't mind."  
  
One of the soldiers walked over to the window and opened it, looking out.  
  
"There's no sign of anyone on the street, sir," stated the man as he looked at the big soldier. Jack almost sighed with relief, but then kept his composure; at least his mates weren't as stupid enough to stay and wait for him.  
  
"Well, if that's all then I think I'll be on my way." Jack started for the door but the big soldier pushed him back.  
  
"Oh no, CAPTAIN, we'll just be fetching you some irons and leading you to your cell, shall we?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could . . . But I think you're forgetting one important thing, mate."  
  
The soldier looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. "And what would THAT be?"  
  
Jack gave him a roguish grin. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
And with that, he jumped out the window, grasping the drainage pipe and sliding to the ground, making a mad dash behind the buildings towards the docks.  
  
"After him, men!" shouted the soldier, as they hurried from the room and ran out into the streets, running in the general direction they saw the pirate go.  
  
Jack was nearly at the docks, when a soldier came running from behind a building and charged at him. Jack gave him a blow to the stomach as the man now doubled over. Jack looked behind him and saw more soldiers coming, so he sidestepped into an alleyway and ran behind the houses.  
  
"Where's Jack, do you see him?" Will asked Gibbs as they boarded the Black Pearl.  
  
Gibbs looked around for a moment before yelling, "There he is!" and pointing to a running figure coming at full speed towards the docks, and many soldiers following not too far behind.  
  
Jack signaled for the ship to take off, but he hadn't even gotten to the docks yet.  
  
"Is he crazy?" asked Elizabeth frantically as the vessel started to cast away.  
  
"Aye lass, that he is!" replied Gibbs.  
  
Jack came running up the docks as the Pearl was just about to leave the dock, and at the last minute he jumped off the wooden platform and grabbed a rope that was dangling on the side of the ship.  
  
He came climbing onto the deck with help from Will and Gibbs, and he leaned against the railing and caught some of his breath as the crew ambled forward.  
  
"So, captain? Where be Red?" asked Anna-Maria.  
  
"Barbossa got here before us . . . he was gone when we got there, and there were signs of a capture. That one bloke back there said that there had been pirates there just the other day . . . So that must mean they have him and are setting sail to Isle de Muerta."  
  
The crew looked crestfallen. Jack counted off the number of days until they would be able to reach that cursed island . . .  
  
"Well, set sail and head south! It's about a week's journey from here to Isle de Muerta, and we need to catch up!"  
  
There was a chorus of "Aye, captain!" and the crew was off.  
  
Will looked over at Jack, silently asking himself if it was possible to catch up to Barbossa. The look Jack gave him back answered most likely not.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbossa tossed a green apple from one hand to the other, looking down upon his catch.  
  
Red Warren struggled against his bonds, his brown hair falling into his face, but it was hopeless. The ropes were too tight. He looked up at his captor.  
  
He was a tall man, with a gray beard and hair. He had a dark blue overcoat on, and a pistol and sword hung at his side. Perched atop his shoulder was a small monkey, (A/N: God damnit I hate that monkey!!!), with wide black eyes staring down upon the man.  
  
"So, Red, ye have the privilege of joinin' me upon me ship! Oops, sorry, I mean YOUR ship." Red glared daggers of hatred at the man. This was HIS ship!!! How dare he steal it from him?!?  
  
"I guess you're wonderin' why we stole yer ship and are holdin' ye captive? Well, ye see, it all started with a curse . . ."  
  
Red listened as Barbossa told the younger man about the cursed treasure of Cortez . . . And Red had accidentally taken a piece of the treasure on accident. All the while Barbossa just tossed that green apple from hand to hand. This man had been cursed just like himself . . . Whenever Red had walked into the moonlight spilling from his window in the room in The Gliding Dove, he would transform into living skeleton. He would be too frightened to leave his room, and then THESE pirates had captured him in the middle of the night . . . Apparently this pirate captain had the curse as well, and they were heading to an island to reverse the curse. But afterwards . . . He didn't know what would happen. The pirates would probably think him useless and kill him . . .  
  
But that is, if they got to the island.  
  
Barbossa gave an evil grin to the sailor and put the apple down on a table behind him, coming closer to the man. He stepped within a pool of moonlight and he instantly turned into his horrible skeleton counterpart; Red winced.  
  
"And so now, I'll finally be free o' the curse that has plagued me for God only knows how long . . . Thanks ta' ye. For now I'll just have my men take ye to the brig, and I'm sure we should come across the island within a few days." Barbossa turned his skeletal head and signaled for two of his men at the door to take Red down to the brig.  
  
They shoved him in carelessly and slammed the cell door in his face. He rested his hands on the bars and hung his head. How was he ever going to get out of this one? He knew that his luck couldn't save him now.  
  
A/N: There you go, a little action put in there for ye. And some of Barbossa, happy 'silver'? Hehe. Actually, I was plannin' on putting Barbossa into this next chapter anyways . . . But you know. So now run off and send me Reviews! *waves cutlass in the air* BE OFF YE MANGY CUR!!! BEFORE I STICK THIS IN YE!!!  
  
Isabella Jynx: Dude, calm down!  
  
What?!?!?! HOW DO YOU GUYS KEEP BARGING IN ON MY STORY?!?!?! THIS IS MY FANFIC!!!  
  
Isabella Jynx: Because we haunt you.  
  
NOOOO!!!!!  
  
Isabella Jynx: Send her Reviews before she breaks down, God damnit!!! 


	7. Questions and Answers

A/N: The seventh chapter, me hearties! There it be, down below! But aren't these author's notes annoying? Oh wait . . . They're MY author's notes . . . Nevermind, then . . . But anyways, there ain't much action in this chapter, but a little introduction to something of a mystery . . . Kind of . . . *shifty eyes* Ok anyways, read the newest chapter! And I do not own a thing. Except for maybe Jack . . .  
  
*Isabella Jynx walks in and whispers something in LOTRwolf's ear*  
  
WHAT?!?!? You mean Disney owns him?!?!?!? Awww . . . Now I'm sad!!! Just read the stupid chapter . . . *sniff*  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The Black Pearl sliced through the waves, the salty water lapping onto the sides of the ship. The warm sun beat down upon the crew as they ran about doing their work.  
  
Jack stood proud at the helm, the slight wind waving his dark hair behind him. Even though they had come too late to retrieve Red, he knew that there HAD to be some hope in catching up to Barbossa. Besides, he loved steering and leading his vessel at the wheel more than anything. Well, anything besides rum. Here he could be free, and could somewhat forget his troubles.  
  
He took out his black compass, opening it to reveal that the pointer did not point North . . . But he wasn't trying to find North.  
  
He began humming one of his favorite songs as he kept one hand on the wheel.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Will was in the small cabin that was given to him and Elizabeth, lying on a hammock and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
He was deep in thought, as he had found himself nowadays. He didn't know why he was thinking of this . . . Be he couldn't help BUT think it.  
  
Finally coming out of his reverie, he decided that the best thing to do would be to talk to Jack. He was the only one that he could ask now . . .  
  
Getting out of the hammock, he opened the door to his cabin and stepped out into the bright sunshine.  
  
* * *  
  
Barbossa sat at a desk in his cabin, looking over a few maps that littered the surface. He smiled to himself as he rolled one of them up and put it safely into a drawer.  
  
Just then, a member of his new crew, his new first mate, came into the cabin.  
  
"Ain't ye ever heard o' knocking?" Barbossa asked him annoyingly.  
  
"Aye sir, won't happen next time," he responded.  
  
"Good, see that it doesn't or I'll have ye for the sharks. What is it that ye want, Oren?"  
  
His first mate now known as Oren stepped forward. "Well cap'n, I was just wonderin' what we plan to do ter ol' Red down there in the brig. We're only a few days from the isle that ye talk about, but then I get confused as to what we do next?"  
  
Barbossa rolled his eyes. Of course, his new crew wasn't cursed, like himself, so they had no knowledge of it.  
  
"It's quite simple, Oren. We arrive at the isle, I repay me blood plus the blood o' Mr. Warren, and the curse will be off of us. After that, seein' as we have no more need of Warren, we kill him."  
  
Oren nodded in comprehension. "I get it now, cap'n . . . But, what about Sparrow?"  
  
Barbossa tensed. Sparrow . . . Jack Sparrow . . . How he hated that man, how he hated just thinking of his name . . . Whenever he thought that he would be rid of him, he always came back . . . And won. Not this time, though. Barbossa would make sure of that.  
  
"I believe our 'dear friend' Mr. Sparrow has what I am so willing to get back . . . The Black Pearl. When we captured Warren, knowing him he went out to search for him too, knowing full well that we would come and get him to lift the curse. Also, since we arrived before he did, that means that he would come chasing after us." Barbossa smirked. "And so we only have to wait. It'll be a short amount of time before he comes after us. And when he does, then we shall get the Pearl and say our goodbyes to Jack Sparrow . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
Will stepped on deck, watching as busy crewmembers passed by. Elizabeth was with Anna-Maria on the other side of the ship, Anna-Maria showing her how to tie different knots using rope.  
  
Will looked up at the helm and saw Jack there, holding onto the wheel and humming to himself. He climbed the steps to the upper deck and stood next to the captain.  
  
"Hello Will, how're you this grand day?"  
  
"Just fine . . ." But the tone in his voice told Jack that he wasn't.  
  
"Somethin' troubling you, lad?"  
  
"Well . . . It's just, I was thinking . . ." He fumbled for the right words as Jack looked intently at him.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"I was thinking . . . About my father . . ."  
  
Jack looked at him for a moment before turning his gaze back to the sea in front of him.  
  
"What about ol' Bootstrap Bill?"  
  
"Didn't you say that you had known him?"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Well . . . How?"  
  
Jack sighed. "You see, he was a part o' me crew. Only friend I really had with that lot . . . Stupid bunch o' idiots. He was loyal, and he was the one to tell me that Barbossa was planin' a mutiny against me. He believed that it was wrong with the code . . . And also, he said outright that Barbossa and the rest should've remained cursed, and sent a piece of the treasure to you."  
  
Will nodded. He had known that last part, and how his father had met his fate.  
  
"And so then that whole . . . Erm . . . 'Thing,' happened, and he was sunk to the bottom o' the sea." Jack stopped and looked up towards the sun.  
  
This was Will's opening. "But that's what I've been thinking about."  
  
Jack moved his gaze back to him. His intense eyes bored into Will's, as if looking for an answer there.  
  
"And what have you been thinking?"  
  
"Well . . . If my father sent a piece of the gold to me, than wasn't he cursed?"  
  
Jack thought for a moment. "Aye."  
  
"Well then, if they sunk him down to the bottom of the ocean . . . Wouldn't he have still been alive down there for those ten years?"  
  
Jack gave him an odd look. He shook his head. "But then the curse was broken, so he would've . . . Er . . . drowned, then."  
  
"Yes, but now the curse is back."  
  
Jack opened his mouth as if to say something, but then slowly closed it as his eyebrows notched. He turned back to the sea and was about to say something when a shout came from below.  
  
"Captain! Military vessel approaching on starboard side!"  
  
A/N: Cliff! Hehe, I like making cliffs . . . But anyways, me and my friends once got into this big talk about Bootstrap Bill . . . So I thought I would put some o' that in me story here! If you are wondering if he will appear or something, only I know for sure what will happen, and you readers out there will have to wait! Muahaha!!! But anyways, if you don't know who that military ship belongs to, then you are just stupid. No offense, whatica. But please Review!!!!  
  
Whatica: I AM NOT A MILITARY SHIP!!!  
  
See what I mean? *shakes head* There is no hope for you, whatica . . . 


	8. An Unexpected Truce

A/N: Aha! Here's the 8th chapter! We finally found it! It's ours!!! Or . . . Wait . . .  
  
*walls start closing in*  
  
AHHH!!! IT'S A TRAP, RUN!!!  
  
Whatica: GOD DAMNIT! *smacks LOTRwolf*  
  
Thanks, I needed that . . . Off in me own lil' world there . . .  
  
Whatica: Aren't ye always?  
  
SHUT UP!!! Anyways, read the chapter, or whatica will kill you with her stupidity!  
  
Whatica: HEY!  
  
What?  
  
Whatica: I am not stupid, I am special! My mum told me that!  
  
*under breath* Special Ed, you mean . . . But just read the chapter! *swipes at whatica with a broom*  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Jack and Will looked out and saw a ship with British flags, waving in the breeze.  
  
"Not again!" Jack growled as he tied a rope to the wheel to prevent the ship from going off-course. He jumped off of the railing onto the lower deck.  
  
He took a spyglass from Gibbs and extended it, focusing it upon the on-coming vessel.  
  
"No, it can't be . . ."  
  
"What? What is it?" asked Will, stopping next to Jack after taking the longer way down the stairs to get to the deck.  
  
"It's . . . Norrington . . ."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Elizabeth, coming over to her husband after hearing a military vessel was approaching the Pearl, leaned over the rail and gazed with wide eyes at the British ship.  
  
"Oh no . . . Father must have sent him to look for us! After all, we did leave without a note or anything . . ."  
  
"Oh, that's just dandy . . ."Jack mumbled sarcastically, pulling the spyglass away from his eye. He turned to his crew. "Run out the guns! Rotate Northeast directional!"  
  
"No!" Elizabeth cried as she looked back to Jack. "No, please don't fire! I don't want any violence!"  
  
Jack looked at her as if she had lost her mind.  
  
"Just listen!" she continued, ignoring the look. "If we can somehow just get him onto the boat, then we could negotiate with him!"  
  
"But- but-" stuttered Jack. "But- He tried to HANG me!"  
  
"Jack, please!"  
  
Jack looked at her pleading face, to the British ship coming ever closer, then back again. He let out an aggravated sigh.  
  
"Fine!" he shouted, pushing the spyglass into Will's hands as he made his way back to the wheel. "Just as long as YOU persuade him to come aboard!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Commodore, we're gaining on the ship!" Norrington's assistant Gillette shouted from the stern of the boat.  
  
"Good . . ." he muttered to himself. He had been out sailing the seas in search of Will and Elizabeth, strictly under the Governor's order, but in turn himself feeling a bit anxious for Elizabeth's safety. Perhaps the young blacksmith was finally getting to her.  
  
He shook his head and looked out to the vessel just ahead of them. He was sure that he had seen it somewhere before . . . But where?  
  
He then noticed a small figure on the side of the ship waving in the direction of their boat. It was waving its arms in the air over its head frantically.  
  
He pulled out his spyglass and rested his gaze upon the figure.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, putting down the spyglass. 'She must be in danger of some sort,' he thought desperately.  
  
"Weigh anchor! Approach unknown ship on starboard side, and get ready to board!"  
  
Gillette walked up to the Commodore and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"That ship has what we've been searching for, Gillette," Norrington said in answer to his look. "They have Elizabeth . . ."  
  
* * *  
  
"Elizabeth, are you dancing or signaling to the ship?" Will asked his wife in an amused voice.  
  
Elizabeth stopped her arm waving and looked at Will with a slightly cold stare. "And like you could do any better?"  
  
Will raised his eyebrow, but inquired her odd signals no further. He looked to the approaching ship and saw that they were almost level to the Pearl, as men looked as if they were getting ready to board.  
  
"Here they come!" he shouted to Jack at the helm.  
  
The men swung off the ship, dangling from ropes tied to the mast, and landed with soft thuds on board the Pearl. One of them hurried over to where Elizabeth and Will were standing next to the railing.  
  
"Elizabeth, Will, are you two alright?" Commodore Norrington asked them hastily.  
  
"Commodore, we are just fine!" Elizabeth insisted. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Will and I are just fine, Jack took us aboard the Black Pearl so that we're not in any threat of Barbossa!"  
  
Norrington looked at them oddly. "Has the salt air affected your senses?"  
  
"Commodore, if I may make a statement?" Will asked in his polite ways. Norrington inclined his head.  
  
"Well, you see, two years ago we thought that we had killed Barbossa, and his men, as they were hung in Port Royal."  
  
The Commodore nodded his head once, remembering the fight upon the Dauntless between his men and the skeletal crew of Barbossa.  
  
"But now, as you have heard from the rumors no doubt, Barbossa is alive again with a new crew."  
  
"But that's impossible . . ."  
  
"No, it ain't," interrupted Jack as he swaggered down from the wheel. He stopped next to Will and Elizabeth and looked coldly at the Commodore.  
  
"Well, Jack Sparrow, we meet again . . ."  
  
Jack inclined his head at the man. "Pleasure, no doubt . . ."  
  
Will and Elizabeth looked from one to the other with worried expressions. Will cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, as you were saying?" said Norrington curtly, never looking away from Jack.  
  
"Well, it is now possible . . . Barbossa is back with a new crew, and so we were heading to Isle de Muerta to find him."  
  
The Commodore's eyes finally left Jack and ventured over to Will.  
  
"And we need your help."  
  
Jack looked at the young man incredulously.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"He's right, Jack," stated Elizabeth. "We need all the help we can get. Who knows what Barbossa is capable of now?"  
  
Jack looked from them to the Commodore. Apparently he was thinking along same lines: NO WAY.  
  
"But- He- and- I- wait-" sputtered Jack, but Norrington saw the looks of anxiety on the couple's faces and gave in.  
  
"Very well," he said a little reluctantly, putting his hand forward. "My men and I shall help."  
  
Jack looked at his hand as if it were a viper. He already had had experience with this . . .  
  
"Jack!" nudged Elizabeth. He sighed and hesitantly extended his own hand. He and the Commodore shook hands quickly and then removed them at once, never breaking eye contact. Will and Elizabeth thought that the rest of this trip was going to be a long one . . .  
  
A/N: Woah, did ye see that coming? Well . . . I did . . . Because I'm the author, duh! Of course I know what's going to happen! But anyways, please send me Reviews! Must have Precious . . . I mean, Reviews . . . 


	9. Rough Waters

A/N: Nyargh! Sorry, folks, that I haven't updated in a while. STUPID SCHOOL!!! HIGH SCHOOL WILL DIE!!! YOU DIE AND GO TO HECK! But anyways . . . Here is the . . . what chapter am I on?  
  
Isabella Jynx: NINE, GOD DAMNIT! LEARN HOW TO COUNT!  
  
Oh yeah! Nine! Chapter nine! And . . . whatever's nine in Spanish! I don't know!  
  
Isabella Jynx: You idiot.  
  
I know! But let's get down to business, shall we? I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. BUT I WISH I DID!!!  
  
Isabella Jynx: Don't we all . . .  
  
Shut up! Just read the chapter!  
  
Isabella Jynx: Aye aye, captain  
  
THAT'S RIGHT! I AM YOUR CAPTAIN! BOW DOWN TO ME!!!  
  
Isabella Jynx: Oy vae . . .  
  
Oh, and thank ye to all of my fabulous Reviewers so far! Love ya!  
  
Isabella Jynx: Suck up . . .  
  
WHAT WAS THAT?!  
  
Isabella Jynx: Nothing . . .  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
The Black Pearl had been traveling on now with Norrington and a few of his men, much to Jack's distaste. How could Will and Elizabeth let THEM board his ship?! This would mean heavy scrubbing of the decks afterwards . . .  
  
Jack sighed from his place at the wheel. The past two days sailing with them hadn't really been friendly . . . There was the one incident where Norrington had insisted that Elizabeth should be dropped off at the nearest safe town while they went after Barbossa, and that had caused a tantrum to build up between them all, especially Elizabeth, and they finally agreed that Elizabeth would stay. That had not been pretty.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the Commodore himself coming to a stop next to Jack.  
  
"Sparrow, I shall like to know when we are reaching our destination."  
  
Jack's eye twitched, but Norrington talked on.  
  
"Because this little boat trip is nice and all, but I am expected back in Port Royal-"  
  
Jack interrupted him with clenched teeth. "We should get there in due time." Norrington nodded and promptly walked off. Jack sighed again, rubbing his aching temples. He called Anna-Maria over to take the wheel and walked down to his cabin.  
  
Sitting on his bed, he held his head in his hands. Too many thoughts had been rushing through his mind . . .  
  
Ever since Will had asked him about his father, Jack couldn't stop thinking about it. He remembered hearing that Bill had been sunk to Davey Jones' locker on the outskirts of Isle de Muerta . . .  
  
~ * ~  
  
Bootstrap Bill looked down into the murky depths of the water, its salty waves crashing into the sides of the ship. This was Jack's ship, but the crew whom they had the misfortune to 'trust' had planned a mutiny and left him to die on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere.  
  
He, of course, had thought it wrong and wanted no part in it. He hadn't spoken up, though, when Jack was walking the plank, even though he wanted to. Jack had told him when he came to warn him distinctly not to; that it was no good having both of them dead. They had reached the Isle de Muerta without him, since he had given up the bearings to Barbossa, and there they had found the treasure of Cortez.  
  
Had they believed the ancient curse that lay upon it? Did they give any heed to the warnings? No. So they spent the coins, trading them for food and drink and pleasurable company. But then something went wrong. The curse, they had found out soon enough, was real. They turned into horrific skeletons when the moonlight hit them . . .  
  
Bill, of course, was cursed as well. But instead of handing over one of the only pieces he had, he sent one off to his son, Will, and proclaimed in front of the lot of them that they SHOULD be cursed, and REMAIN cursed. Enraged by this, they sailed back to the dreaded isle to finish him off.  
  
He looked back up from the water and to Barbossa and the rest of the crew before him. They sneered and spat at him, pointing their swords threateningly. Barbossa chuckled.  
  
"Well, Bill, ye made a big mistake. Now ye must pay for it, 'fraid to say."  
  
The crew laughed. Bill narrowed his eyes. So I suppose I'm to walk the plank?" he asked.  
  
Barbossa smirked. "Oh no, something MUCH worse . . ."  
  
One member of the crew, Twigg, came forward and grabbed Bill, dragging him to the side of the ship. Bill's eyes widened as they began to tie a cannon ball to his bootstraps.  
  
"Say goodbye, Bill . . ." Barbossa said as he pushed him off the side of the ship.  
  
He made contact with the water, struggling to resurface, but the cannon tied to his boots was dragging him down deeper and deeper into the black oblivion of the sea . . .  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jack lifted his head out of his hands. Too many bad memories he needed to be rid of . . .  
  
He stood up and made to go to the door, but he stopped short when cold steel met his throat.  
  
A/N: Cliff! Ah, I'm so good at doin' that. AH! *hides behind table as readers throw rocks and tomatoes* ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOP! *readers cease fire as I rise from behind the table* Thank you! *one lone rocks meets contact with head* OW! Oy, who threw that?! Ellie! *Ellen whistles and points to whatica*  
  
Argh! Anyways, please Review, mates! I thank all of you who have already, so without further to do, I am off! *grabs rope and swings out of room yelling: YE'LL NEVER CATCH ME, YE MANGY CADS!*  
  
Isabella Jynx: *shakes head* She's crazy, seriously . . . 


	10. Captured

A/N: Alright, I'm sorry to all about that cliff in the previous chapter. *rubs head where a rock made contact from an angry reader* So . . . er . . . anyways . . . I do not own a thing. From Pirates of the Caribbean, I mean. Yeah. That's what I meant.  
  
Whatica: Yeah right . . .  
  
DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!!!  
  
Whatica: Whatever . . .  
  
But, ANYWAYS, here be the 10th chapter. Yay, I remembered which number I'm on! Huzzah!  
  
Isabella Jynx: *under breath* Moron . . .  
  
WHAT WAS THAT, YE MORTAL?!?!?!  
  
Belinda: I'm a mortal!  
  
Yes, and I am your lord! MUAHAHA!!!  
  
Isabella Jynx: CAN IT!  
  
*closes mouth and looks to readers* Ok . . . read the chapter . . .  
  
Whatica: . . . I'm a turkey!  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
"Why 'ello, Sparrow."  
  
Jack slowly turned his head and found two weather-beaten looking pirates grinning evilly at him, no doubt members of Barbossa's new crew. One of them was holding his sword to Jack's throat, and the other held a pistol.  
  
"I could say the same to you," replied Jack in a completely unfazed voice. "But I don't even know who ye are."  
  
The thin, stocky pirate holding the sword spoke. "Tha's none o' your business, Sparrow. We gots orders from Barbossa to hold ye hostage, and the like."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "But we haven't even seen a ship in two days. Don't tell me you rowed here?"  
  
The other, rather ugly pirate holding the pistol grinned, revealing slightly rotted teeth. "As o' matter o' fact, we did. 'Don't cause a scene,' he told us, 'Just get the whelp and row back.'  
  
The pirate with the sword pushed Jack towards the now open window, which was obviously how the two of them had gotten into his cabin. He had been too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice. He cursed himself silently.  
  
The ugly pirate with the pistol leaned out the porthole and looked up towards the deck, checking to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear, he started to climb down to a small rowboat tied up to the side of the ship, waiting for them.  
  
Once he was in, the stocky pirate gave Jack a little poke in the back with the tip of his sword.  
  
"I'm goin', I'm goin' . . ." Jack mumbled as he too climbed down to the rowboat. The pirate with the pistol bound his hands as his comrade followed. They cast off and discreetly rowed away from the Pearl.  
  
'Great,' thought Jack as his beloved ship grew fainter in the distance. 'Now I'm taken hostage. This is just my day, isn't it? I just hope Will and the rest don't do anything stupid . . . like follow me and fall into Barbossa's trap.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Oy! Turner!" Anna-Maria shouted from the helm. Will, on the lower deck, looked up.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where's the bloody captain? I've got other work to do, you know!"  
  
"Hold on, I'll get him," Will replied as he headed towards Jack's cabin.  
  
When he came to the door, he knocked. There was no reply.  
  
"Jack?" asked Will uncertainly. Still no answer. He turned the doorknob and entered, looking around.  
  
There was no sign of Jack, though Will had distinctly seen him come in here not too long ago . . . He walked to the open window and looked out, but all he could see was the glittering waves shining in the late afternoon sun.  
  
'Hmm . . . That's odd . . ." Will thought curiously. 'I could've sworn he came in here . . .' He turned and walked out of the cabin, coming back on deck.  
  
"I don't know where he is," Will confessed to the female pirate. She cursed audibly.  
  
Gibbs came up next to him with a frown. "Aye, he isn't below deck, either."  
  
"Well then where is he?!" Anna-Maria asked exasperatedly. Norrington came to see what the shouting was about.  
  
"What, Sparrow's gone missing?" He had no sign of worry on his features.  
  
Elizabeth, now on deck, gasped. Everyone turned to her.  
  
"You don't suppose . . . Barbossa?" she asked quietly.  
  
Their faces fell.  
  
* * *  
  
It was night by the time Jack and the two pirates reached a slightly small-sized ship, drifting lazily in the water, bobbing with its movements.  
  
They rowed over to it and climbed on board. The two ugly blokes threw Jack down on the deck, landing on his knees.  
  
When he looked up he saw a sight that he had once thought he would never see again:  
  
Barbossa.  
  
A/N: Haha! Another chapter! And would this be considered a cliff? *thinks hard* Ah, who am I kiddin'? 'Course it is! *looks around nervously for any throwing of rocks or tomatoes* Ok, good! *gets hit in the head with a bean* OY! WHO THREW THAT?!  
  
Whatica: *whistles*  
  
ARGH! Well anyways, please Review me hearties! And thanks to jackfan2, remnants-2011, Nikki1, Whatica, Isabella Jynx, Silver, ilikespike, Marissa, and Sauron's Minion (*starts laughing*) for all of your fabulous Reviews so far! Keep it up!  
  
*grabs another rope and swings off* HAHA! YE'LL NEVER CATCH CAPTAIN-  
  
*slams into a glass wall and slides down painfully* Ow . . . 


	11. Mutiny

A/N: ARGH! My apologizes to all my readers, that I haven't updated in a while. I've just been so darn BUSY!!! Alright, well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Oh yeah, and I don't bloody own Pirates of the Caribbean. Boo!  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Barbossa smirked down upon Jack. "Well, well . . . Look who we have here, boys!"  
  
His new crew laughed and sneered at Jack, whose attention was solely on Barbossa.  
  
Barbossa continued, "So now all we have to do is wait, and sooner or later yer "friends" will come a-lookin' fer ye. Fer now, ye can spend yer time in the brig." He signaled for two of his crew members to escort Jack down to his cell. They grabbed a hold of him and hoisted him up, and pushed him down the stairs to the brig.  
  
They shoved him in carelessly and locked the door behind him, before walking out and laughing stupidly. Jack sighed and leaned against one of the walls in the cell. It was dark, and so he didn't notice when someone stirred in the cell next to his.  
  
"And who're you?" someone spoke from the shadows. Jack jumped, and turned to face the other cell right next to his.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"He caught you too, didn't he?"  
  
"And who're ye supposed to be?"  
  
The man in the next cell leaned forward, so that Jack could see some of his face.  
  
"Red? Red Warren?"  
  
"Aye, that be my name."  
  
"Ah, so they've got ye down here too . . . You know, that was awful foolish takin' one o' the pieces of the Aztec gold, son."  
  
"You think I know that by now?"  
  
Jack grinned. "Sorry to bring it up. But I guess it doesn't matter, seein' as how we're both caught for the same problem on our hands."  
  
"But why were you caught?" Red looked closer to try and see who this man was.  
  
"Aye, don't ye remember ol' Jack?"  
  
Red's face dawned with comprehension. "Jack? Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Aye, the same."  
  
"I see now . . . This gent up there wants the Black Pearl back, am I right? That was your ship, correct?"  
  
"Yes, my ship. Not Barbossa's . . . Never was, never will be."  
  
"I see . . . Well, I've tried just about everything to get outta here; kind of ironic, seeing as how I'm the captain of this bloody ship . . . But no luck."  
  
Jack sighed and leaned back once more. "Well, until we can figure out a plan, we're stuck here, mate."  
  
Red nodded and lay back down, thinking about his and Jack's predicament.  
  
Jack closed his eyes, and pushed his hat forward to cover his face.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was sitting in his desk, looking over some very important maps that would help him in his latest expedition. Mumbling to himself about bloody coordinates, he took out a small, black object from one of his drawers.  
  
He opened it up to reveal a compass, yet strangely, did not point north. He smiled faintly and was just about to put it back when there came a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in," he called out, slipping the compass inside his pocket. The door squeaked open and in walked his first mate: Barbossa. He grinned.  
  
"Ah, and what business would ye have in me cabin, Barbossa?" he asked the pirate cheerfully.  
  
"Well captain, me and the crew were just wonderin' . . ."  
  
"Yes?" probed Jack with an air of irritability.  
  
"Well, seein' as how we're headed fer a downright haunted isle . . ."  
  
Jack sighed. "For the last time, it ain't haunted!"  
  
"Aye, but it ain't called Isle de Muerta, the Isle of Death fer nothing, you know, captain . . ." Barbossa grimaced. He hated calling this young, tediously young man "captain". Heck, he was at least 20 years older than him!  
  
"Well yes, but that doesn't mean ye have to believe the rumors," Jack stated. Barbossa nodded.  
  
"Aye, but . . . The crew would feel more confident if they knew the bearin's, captain."  
  
Jack thought about this a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Aye, I guess yer right."  
  
* * *  
  
A week later, Bootstrap Bill Turner was found running towards the captain's cabin, looking around for any signs of the crew. When he reached the door, he knocked quickly.  
  
"Hold yer horses, I'm comin' . . ." he heard Jack say from the other side of the door. It swung open and he faced the young captain, looking curiously at Bill. "'Ello Bill, what's the matter?"  
  
"Jack, I have to tell you something!" Bill said hurriedly, as he came inside and shut the door behind him. "Jack, it's Barbossa."  
  
"What about Barbossa?"  
  
"Well not only him, but the whole crew as well . . ."  
  
"Spit it out, lad!"  
  
"Jack, they're planning a mutiny against you!"  
  
Jack paused for a moment. "What? That's ridiculous! Why would-"  
  
"Jack, you have to believe me, I overheard those two, what are their names, Pintel and Regetti, I overheard them saying that 'it won't be long until we can throw that mangy excuse for a captain overboard.' Jack, you gotta get out of here!"  
  
Jack stood and watched his friend questioningly. "They said I was a mangy excuse fer a captain, eh?"  
  
"Jack, be serious! You have to get of here, their gonna sail of to Isle de Muerta without you-" He stopped suddenly, listening carefully. Jack listened too, and could hear footsteps approaching his cabin.  
  
"Bill, ye gotta hide, now!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No excuses! You have a son fer cryin' out loud . . . It's not worth it having the both of us killed."  
  
Bill reluctantly nodded and hid under the desk just as soon as the cabin door banged open. Jack stood in the center of the room, looking surprised. Barbossa and a few other members of the crew entered.  
  
"Well Jack, ye did a very foolish thing by tellin' us the whereabouts of the treasure . . . But I guess it's a good thing, seein' as how we get to throw you overboard now . . ."  
  
Jack backed away slowly. "Now gents, can't we talk about this?"  
  
Barbossa laughed. He then signaled for two of the pirates, Pintel and Reggeti, to go forward and seize him. Reluctantly he gave in, as they steered him out of the cabin. Bill crawled out from under the desk as soon as they left and followed them, a shadow behind the pirates.  
  
He stopped on deck when he saw Jack at the plank, Barbossa and the other members of the crew sneering at him.  
  
"Well Jack, I 'spose this is goodbye, then. Oh, and I almost forgot . . ." Barbossa drew out Jack's pistol. "Yer one shot." The crew laughed behind him. Barbossa threw the pistol at Jack as he caught it with his bound hands, as he stumbled back and fell off of the plank. The crew laughed after him as Bill heard a splash, and he saw no more of Jack.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Jack opened his eyes and tilted his hat back up, looking around the cell. Suddenly, a call from above disturbed his thoughts. He turned around and looked for any signs of holes in the ship, and found one big enough to see through. When he looked out ahead, he could see Isle de Muerta becoming closer as the boat continued forward.  
  
A/N: Hehehe, another cliff! But anyways, I have a new story posted, called A Change in the Winds. It's a J/OC and W/OC, but it's quite funny. Why don't you check it out? Also, I finally posted some original works on FictionPress.com, and I strongly urge you to read The Killer Toys from Hell, which is hilarious. My pen name on FP.com is PirateLass. So, anyways, please be kind and Review. Ciao! 


	12. Location

A/N: AHHH!!! I haven't updated in a long time!!! whistles Daaamn . . . (rocks deliberately get thrown once more) ENOUGH, ENOUGH!!! CURSE YOU, ROCKS!!!  
  
Sauron's Minion: Yeah, and I'm a chicken  
  
Me: But aren't you?  
  
SM: ba-gaaak  
  
Me: Thought so. Sorry bout the long wait . . . But here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
Will looked out from behind the wheel of the Black Pearl to the vast sea. Isle de Muerta couldn't be too far away . . . right? Besides, they had to find Barbossa and save Jack.  
  
Elizabeth came up beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's all right, Will . . . He has to be all right. He just has to."  
  
Will nodded. Knowing Jack, he could get himself out of almost any predicament. 'But then,' he thought, 'what if this time . . . that isn't the case?' Frowning, he continued to look towards the horizon. He had to save Jack, even if it meant his life. What that pirate had done for him . . . If saving him took his life, then at least he could repay him the only way he knew how.

* * *

Red Warren looked up as he heard a call from up above. Jack, in the cell next to him, was looking out of a small hole in the wood.  
  
"What d'you see?" he asked him wearily.  
  
"We're here . . . Isle de Muerta."  
  
Red felt the blood drain from his face as cold gripped him. This was it. He and Jack were going to die, he knew it . . . There was no hope left.  
  
"We'll get out of this, somehow," Jack said suddenly, seeming to read Red's thoughts. "After all, this ain't the first time something like this has happened ta me." He grinned his roguish smile as he looked to the fearful Red. He only nodded.  
  
Suddenly footsteps could be heard approaching their cells, and soon the forms of Barbossa and the two ugly pirates that had captured Jack came into view.  
  
"Well Jack, let's try this again, shall we? After all, it didn't work quite as well as I had hoped last time," Barbossa said amusingly. Jack smiled at him.  
  
"Ah, but ye see, this time won't work for ye either, mate."  
  
Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, remember? I thought we had already gone through this."  
  
"I believe so . . . But remember, Jack, this time I have the upper hand."  
  
"O' course ye do."  
  
Barbossa frowned. "Now don't play dumb with me, Sparrow. I'm going ta finish what I begun."  
  
"Oh, no doubt."  
  
Red stared at Jack with a mixed feeling of awe and confusion. How could this man be so calm, and so cocky, in a situation such as this? He found new respect for this brigand such as he never felt before.  
  
"Diaes, Sythe, get these two out of their cells and up on deck. We'll be reaching the isle shortly."

* * *

Norrington was the first to locate the island. Tall and rocky, it stood ominous against the fog that encompassed it. Will was thankful that he had already been here before, and thence known where to go. Of course, he had some help from the others, and Jack had already set the course, but at least he now knew his way.  
  
"D'ya think Jack and Barbossa are here already?" Gibbs asked the silent crowd as they swept into the cold and dangerous waters.  
  
"I don't know," Elizabeth said softly.  
  
Will remained silent. Jack had told him vaguely that his father had been sunk into the waters near Isle de Muerta, but his exact location remained a mystery. The talk he had with Jack still lingered in his mind, and he wanted to finish it.  
  
Anna-Maria was now at the wheel, coursing through the water and keeping a sharp eye out for any signs of another ship, or the entrance to the treasure cove. Suddenly, after a while, she shouted in triumph.  
  
There, a short ways away, was a small ship nestled near the rocks. Red Warren's ship.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, it's a really short chapter . . . Or, midget chapter, as I like to call them . . . But I promise the next chapter will be longer! I PROMISE!!!  
  
Whatica: Yeah right  
  
Me: But it's true!! sniff  
  
Whatica: Ah crap, now I made her sad . . . Here! Here's a sword!  
  
Me: SWORD!!!  
  
Whatica: sweatdrop Please review . . .  
  
Me: swings sword I TAKE CRITISISM TOO! . . . LIKE FOR INSTANCE, HOW I JUST SPELLED THAT WRONG! . . . I THINK! 


End file.
